Remembering is not always better
by Nurserygirl
Summary: Answer to a challenege. What if in the episode Tabula Rasa in Season 6 BTVS, the Gang never  regains their memory?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Remembering is not always better.

Author:Brandy

Rating:Um PG 13

Spoilers: Up to Tubala Rusa for Buffy anything after that is thrown out.  
>WWE:Takes place about six months before the illegitimate son angle.<p>

AN: I talked with Eena and she said I could reconstruct the challenge to fit the story line, I'll try to make as little adjustments as possible.  
>Steph and Hunter are engaged for this time line they haven't gotten married yet.<p>

Pairing:I'll reveal that after the story gets rolling.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything. I'm just playing around with them.

Reorganized Challenge

Hey Guys Got another idea for a story today but instead of writing it myself,  
>I'm putting it in a challenge. And I promise not to answer my own challenge for a while if no one else picks it up. So here it is:<br>What if in the episode Tabula Rasa in Season 6 BTVS, the Gang never regains their memory?

Must Haves:  
>1) WillowJeff, Willow/Edge, Willow/Ted, Willow/Cody

2) Xander/Maria, Xander/Mickie, Xander/Katie Lea

3) Lita/anyone but Edge (Not that I don't like this pairing, because I do, but I want to read a story where they aren't together.) Lita never left.

4) Xander heads off to the WWE because when they all go looking for their identities, he finds his birth certificate with his real father's name on it.

5) Xander's real dad can be: Ric Flair, Vince, Undertaker, Hulk Hogan.

6) Their memories do eventually return, but neither want to go home at the end.

Must Have 6 of these lines:  
>1) I would tell you if I could remember.<p>

2) Well that's the fun part about amnesia. You can forget you ever knew jerks like that.

3) I hope I'm a natural redhead.

4) I still think I have some pissed off brother out there.

5) You don't always have to solve your problems with violence. You can do something else.  
>There's an option?<p>

6) I'm worried about him. That shade of purple cannot be healthy for a human.

7) I have vague memories of a dancing dog.  
>Snoopy?<br>God I hope so.

8) Look at this! What the hell was I thinking?

9) My hand slipped.  
>It's been doing a lot of that lately.<p>

10) I wasn't born evil. It just came to me as time went on.

11) Abrasive British man? Why does this feel familiar?

12) Am I in trouble?  
>No, why do you keep asking that?<br>Because I'm me?

13) Frogs make me uncomfortable. But I surprisingly have no problems with rats.

14) I do not get paid enough for this.

15) You put what in the what?

16) I think we're corrupting you.  
>Don't worry. I don't think I was that innocent to begin with.<p>

17) I think I'm kind of gay. She looks way too hot to me tonight.

18) I remember cookies and cream ice cream, the ending to the Titantic, and how to get fruit juice out of polyester. But for the life of me, I can't remember who you are.

19) That's the way the world works.  
>And what are you basing that on? You don't remember the world.<p>

20) You think stupidity is contagious?

21) Don't you dare even try to poke me with that.

22) I suck.  
>You know, there's a whole bunch of things to be done with that sentence.<p>

23) I don't think you should do that. He'll most likely kill you.

24) That wasn't three minutes.

25) I'm telling you, the monkey did it!

At least 3 of these:  
>1) Willow and Xander foiling a three minute warning unwittingly.<p>

2) Willow getting angry and accidentally (using magic) turning Victoria's hair green.

3) Xander getting locked in a locker in the divas locker room.

4) Eric being put through a table.

5) Linda making Xander the Commissioner.

6) Kenndy trying to hit on Willow and ends up losing his title to Xander's Dad because of it.

7) Maria and Katie Lea fighting over Xander.

8) Another love spell gone awry.

9) Angel showing up and being really confused by Willow and Xander's behavior.

10) Xander going by Alex.

The group looked around at each other. They were clueless as to what to do now.  
>They had no memory of who they were.<p>

"Maybe we should see if we can't find out who we are." Tara McClay suggested.

Joan shared a look with her little sister Dawn. Rupert Giles and his fiancee Anya Jenkins nodded their heads at the suggestion. Randy Giles, Ruperts son rolled his eyes.

"I think that is a good idea." Rupert replied.

Joan glanced over at Randy and smiled. The two of them had shared a grin they had fought side by side against the vampires even if he was one.

The group parted ways as they walked out of the shop. Joan and Dawn walked to their left. Rupert, Anya and Randy went right and Tara walked to one of the cabs that was waiting to take her to the college. Alexander climbed into the second one. Willow waited a few seconds and at the fear and pain of not being close to Alex she opened the door and sat down beside him.

The taxi stopped outside the apartment building. He turned toward the two in the back, told them the amount of money and had a fist full of money shoved his way.  
>The young man climbed out of the cab the redheaded woman followed.<p>

Alexander Harris walked up the steps with Willow Rosenberg right behind him. He had seen that his drivers license had an address on it. So after calling a cab company in the phone book he climbed in the car and was about to leave when the passenger door opened and Willow jumped in.

"I felt that I should come with you." she replied with a shrug.

So the two of them wondered the halls looking for the apartment number on the licenses.

After three floors they finally came across his door. The two of them looked at each other then tried the keys in his pocket in the lock, they found the right one and walked into the apartment.

Alex wondered into the other room which he soon found to be the bedroom. He started going through the drawers looking for any sign that would spark a memory.

"There's a lot of photos of you and Anya. Maybe she's like your cousin or something." Willow shouted from the other room.

"None of us remember anything so she could be." he replied.

Willow in the other room was going through the desk drawers and side tables. She was trying to help him find out anything about his life. She was so focused on the task at hand she didn't notice the door open.

"Don't tell me you're digging up dirt on my son. You've known him just as long as I have and you probably know him better." a woman's voice said from the doorway.

Willow jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked up to see a middle aged woman with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and long sleeved white t-shirt. She was starting at her, waiting for an answer.

'Um... I... Hi." Willow replied confused.

The woman smiled and walked farther into the room. She glanced at the stack of papers in front of Willow.

"Hey did you find... Uh Hi." Alex said as he came into the room.

The woman looked back and forth between the two and soon realized that they had the oddest look in their eyes. Like they had no clue who she was. She walked father into the room and looked into the blank eyes of the two. She took in the confused looks that passed between them, she sighed.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" she asked glancing at them.

She received shakes of the heads as an answer. She had always hoped that her son would find a way to get away from her insane husband. Now it seems that she got her wish, her son had no idea who she was. A thought came to her as she looked between the two, they were like two little kids with no idea of what the world held. She smiled. Jessica Harris was going to do right by her son and his best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jessica Harris slipped out of the house as her husband slept on the couch. Tony Harris was passed out drunk as usual. Tony Harris was an abusive drunk who found it a daily habit to beat her and Xander. She remembered one time that he had put Alexander in the hospital with a broken arm and a shattered knee cap.

Jessica slipped back behind the wheel of her blue Sadan and put the envelope in the seat next to her. Putting her seat belt on she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Her eyes going to the envelope beside her, she wanted to make sure that the contents got to Alexander.

Jessica had some skeletons in her closet, one of which was the contents in the seat beside her. She had been married to Tony when she was still in her early twenties, a week before the wedding she had went out to a party and drank more then she should have, the next morning she had woken up in an unfamiliar hotel room. She could remember bits and pieces of the night before.

She had been on her third drink of the night when the bartender handed her a White Russian. Now she normally didn't drink such a drink but the bartender had pointed to a gentleman across the room and told her he had bought it. She held it up and thanked him. After the first drink the others followed, as she finished one she was handed another.

After her fourth drink from the gentleman she saw that he was walking up to her.  
>They had talked for thirty minutes and then went up stairs. That night she had gone farther then she had attended. She had awoken wrapped in sheets and alone.<br>There was a note from the man, which she had read, noting that it had his name and address on it, then promptly threw it away.

She had forgotten all about her night of sowing wild oats until two months into her new marriage and she had visited the doctor for a check up. The news of the pregnancy shook her to her core. She was afraid that Tony would be upset about the situation. She remembered all the times he had told her that he didn't want kids. She remembered once he had shouted that he had been fixed, so she wasn't sure the child was his.

Jessica was sure that Tony was a wear that Alexander wasn't his. She figured that Tony took out his anger over her infidelity onto the product of that infidelity.  
>She had tried to protect Alexander from her enraged husband but it would become clear to her time and time again that she wouldn't be able to.<p>

Jessica pulled herself from her memories as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building that her son lived in. She had wanted Alexander to escape the life that she had brought him in to, and now it seemed she could make it happen by giving him the contents of the envelope.

Climbing out of the car she grabbed her things and walking toward the doors of the building. She walked up the stairs and thought about the other person who was in her sons apartment. Willow.

Willow Daniel Rosenberg was intelligent and sweet. She and Alexander had met when they were two, and had been inseparable ever since. Willow, like Alexander,  
>had a very unhappy home life. Her parents were never home, they both thought their careers were more important than their child. Willow had practically grew up in the Harris household. Jessica had become concerned for Willows life when in a drunken rage Tony had pinned her against the wall. the girl had tried to protect Alexander from Tony and had paid a painful price. She had sported a black eye and a twisted wrist for a week.<p>

Jessica walked to the door of Alexanders apartment and knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Alexander let her in. They shared a tentative smile as she walked past him. She spotted Willow sitting on the edge of the sofa and gave her a smile too.

Turning around she saw that Alexander had closed the door and was now looking at her with confusion on his face. She handed him the envelope and looked down at their hands as they touched.

"What's this?" Alexander asked as he looked back up at her.

Jessica heaved a heavy sigh and gave him a small smile. Her heart was breaking as she silently said goodbye to her son.

"Your father."

00000000000000000

The flight to Greenwich, Connecticut was long and exhausting. The two walked off the plane and into the airport gates. They walked through the building following Jessica Harris. The woman walked ahead of them, she walked with a determination.

"What do you think your dad will be like?" Willow whispered to Alex.

"I don't know. I'm just hoping he likes me." he replied.

The group checked their luggage and walked toward the taxi rentals. They climbed into the backseat and Jessica gave the driver the address to their destination.

Jessica looked over at the two youths beside her. Alexander had a worried look on his face. He was biting his lower lip, a trait that he had picked up from Willow. Willow was trying her hardest to reassure him that everything would be fine.

The car ride was silent, each person lost in their own world of thoughts. The driver not making any conversation, as he noticed the signs of a person wanting to be left alone with their thoughts.

Forty minutes after their plane landed the small group were climbing out of the cab and standing in front of a a huge house.

Jessica paid the cab fare and they grabbed their things. They turned toward the house. Alexander and Willow gave each other a look, it said that they were both nervous about what was happening.

Jessica lead them up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell Jessica turned and gave a nervous smile to the two behind her. The butterflies in her stomach increased as she thought of the person on the other side of the door. She had not seen the man since that night, she knew he was married and had other kids.  
>She had felt like such a home wrecker when she saw that he was married. She had contacted him after she had found out that she was pregnant, they had agreed that Tony would be the father and if Alexander wanted to know his real father when he was older then he could. Jessica had never told Alex that the man he thought was his dad was his stepfather until Jessica saw the opportunity.<p>

The door opened and a man in his mid-thirties stood before them. His brown eyes grazed over them in confusion. He gave a tentative smile and glanced behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked turning back toward them.

Jessica stepped forward. She put a smile on her face and held out her hand.

"I'm Jessica, I'm a friend of the owner of the house is he here?" she said as he shook her hand.

The man now frowned at them. His smile went from tentative to non-existent. He looked from them to somewhere behind him. When he turned back to them he held up one finger and told them he would be right back.

Jessica turned back to the two behind her. She knew that they would be able to get through this as long as they were together. They were each others rock.  
>Jessica knew as long as Alexander had Willow in his life he would be just fine.<p>

"Jessica?" a voice from the doorway broke her train of thought.

Jessica turned around and didn't see whom she had thought. She thought Alexanders father would be at the door, but nope it was his stepmother.

"Hello Linda."

Before them stood a woman in her late fifties, with silvering hair and bright blue eyes. Her bottom-downed shirt and slacks hugged her body. Alexander and Willow looked from the woman in the door to Jessica.

"Jessica, what brings you here?" she asked stepping down from the top step.

Jessica looked over at the two she had brought and then back at Linda.

"Can we talk in private Linda I really need to explain something to you."

Linda nodded as she showed them into the house. Not sure what made her say yes to the whole thing. Maybe it was the fact that Jessica had a plead in her voice or maybe it was the tears in her eyes. It wasn't tears that would be caused by ones self, no these were the tears of a mother losing her child and knowing there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Linda turned to the gentleman that had opened the door.

"Shane would you please take Alexander and..." she turned to Jessica.

"Willow." she replied to the unspoken question.

"Alexander and Willow to the backyard? If anyone asks just tell them I'll explain it when I get out there."

"Okay, mom." Shane said earning a look from the two beside him.

Jessica and Linda went up the stairs and into a bright and well furnished study.  
>Linda showed Jessica to the sofa and offered her something to drink. After getting both of them a glass of water, Linda sat on the other side of her and waited. She didn't have to wait long.<p>

"He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember Tony, or me. He didn't even remember Willow. I don't know how it happened but he has some form of amnesia, is it wrong to hope he never remembers? I mean I love my son but Tony was such an abusive jackass to him and Willow at one point. I think it would be best if he stayed with you and Vince. I mean, he is Vince's son and all. Linda, I would never ask this of you if it weren't the best thing for him. I'm such a bad mother aren't I? I think it would be best if he didn't know I was his mother."

Linda watched as the hope turned to desperation. She knew what was being asked,  
>she knew it needed to be done too. If what Jessica had told her about Tony Harris was true then it was a miracle that Alexander had survived childhood.<br>She remembered the rare occasion of a phone call from the woman every few years, even if they were to only apologize to her for the betrayal she felt that she for her husbands actions all that time ago. Linda had never told Vince but she didn't hate Jessica Harris, not even a little. No Linda had asked Jessica to send her pictures and such of Alexander when he was around two. She now remembered that most of them were of Alex and two other kids, a little brown haired boy and a little redheaded girl, which must have been a young Willow.

"The girl? Willow? What about her?"

Jessica shook her head.

"They have been each others support for so long, I can't help but think that if you took away one from the other they wouldn't make it. She doesn't remember anything either. She has no clue who she is or where she came from aside from her name. Her parents aren't fit to be parents. She used to spend all her time at our house as a child because they were never home. Please Linda, help them?"

Jessica finally broke as she let the tears slide down her face. She knew she was asking so much of the woman before her. She knew it was a burden to ask this of someone but she had no other choice.

"I get it. Jessica listen I understand. If he doesn't remember what he went through why make him remember. I don't think you are a bad mother cause only a mother would make this kind of sacrifice for her child. Of course, we can help."

Jessica gave Linda a grateful smile.

Alexander looked around the back yard. It was nice. It was big and spacious. Of course at the moment it was a bit crowded it seemed there was some type of party going on. It was a bit cold, of course being from California neither he or Willow had winter jackets. Alexander grabbed Willows hand and refused to let go. He didn't like the looks that some of the men were shooting her way. He had the overprotective urge to hit them all if they messed with her, though he had a feeling that they could break him in half.

Across the yard he saw that Shane guy talking with two brunette girls and a tall blonde man with a nose like a bird. Alex thought the man looked strangely familiar, like he'd seen him before.

"Whoa! I fell like I might throw up. I think I might have a problem with crowds." Willow muttered threw clattering teeth.

Alex looked at her and noticed that she did in-fact look a little sick. Her face was slightly pale and her breathing was to fast for his liking.

"Well I would tell you if I could remember." he said as he nudged her with his shoulder then wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly a forty-ish looking brunette man started shouting and turned a table over, all the food and beverages on the table went flying.

"Abrasive British man? Why does this feel familiar?" Alex asked as he turned to look at the small redhead next to him as the man continued to rant and rave in the distance.

"I'm worried about him. That shade of purple cannot be healthy for a human."  
>Willow replied as she watched the scene in front of her.<p>

A group of men went to the other man and spoke to him trying to calm him down.  
>It seemed to work as he went about talking with others as if he hadn't just freaked out and dumped a table full of food and drinks to the ground.<p>

"He sure knows how to make a first impression." a voice spoke from beside them.

The two young adults looked to their right and saw a young blond man smiling at them. He looked to be about their age. The two friends looked at each other then at him. His smile was faltering as he realized that they staring at him blankly.

"Hi, I'm Ted." he said holding his hand out, again he saw the two share a look then just before he pulled his hand back the guy grabbed onto him. The man slipped his jacket off and put it on Willows shoulders.

"Howdy, Ted. I'm Alex this here is my prettier counterpart Willow."

Ted laughed at the other mans introduction of the girl, who was now blushing with her head down. Ted motioned to another man this one shorter and a bit stocky-er, he had brown hair and eyes to match. He smiled as he walked up to the trio.

"Hey Ted, who's your friends?" he asked.

"Cody met Alex and Willow. This is Cody." Ted informed the two clueless people beside him.

Willow waved meekly from under Teds coat as Alex held his hand out. Cody gave a confused look toward the redhead who was trying to hide under the coat and behind her friend at the same time. She seemed to be a bit on the shy side. Alex reached back and slipped his arm around the girl. Ted and Cody watched as Linda and some other woman walked down the steps and up to Vince McMahon. The three had a quite conversation in the corner of the yard Vince kept glancing back over in Ted and the other three direction. The conversation got to a point where Vince was nodding his head a lot and running his hand over his face. The unknown woman was crying slightly as the three of them turned toward the yard and they made their way to the middle of the party. The unknown woman motioned for Alex and Willow to come to her. The two walked over toward the woman at a slow pace now alert that all eyes where on them.

"Mom what's going on?" Alex asked a little uneasy.

"This is Linda and Vince. They will explain everything to you in a little bit.  
>I'm heading back to California. Take care of each other alright? If you need me,<br>which I don't think you will Linda has my phone number. Please remember I love you both." she said tearfully as she hugged them both goodbye and walked to the backdoor leaving the house.

The two friends looked at each other then at the group of strangers then to the door that Jessica exited out. Alex gave a nervous chuckle and smiled at the large group of people.

"Shane, Steph, come with us. Alex, Willow you as well come on." Linda said motioning the group of four and led them toward the house. Vince motioned for the larger group to stay and enjoy the rest of the party, then he followed Linda.

He walked into the house and up the stairs to the family room where he knew Linda had taken the kids. He sat down on the top step and put his head in his hands. He still felt horrible for that night all those years ago. He regretted cheating on his wife and he had felt lucky that she had forgiving him. They had never told Shane and Stephanie about their brother. He sighed as he stood up and walked toward the room that held the five awaiting his arrival.

Linda was standing in front of the kids and looked over at Vince as he walked in.

They shared a look of hope and worry. Hope that they would be able to give the two neglected young adults the family life that they hadn't had growing up.  
>Worry that their own kids would take the news badly. Vince sat down in one of the empty chairs as Linda sat in the other. Their chairs facing the other seat in the room, a large four person sofa that held the other occupants of the room.<p>

Shane and Stephanie where on one side while Alex and Willow were on the other.  
>Vince held in a laugh as he saw that Willow was practically in Alex's lap, she must be very shy he thought.<p>

"This is a good news bad news situation or a good news good news situation depending on how you look at it. Let your father talk and then you can react."  
>Linda started looking at her two kids.<p>

"What do you mean mom?" Shane asked confused as he looked at her.

"First off we have handled the situation given to us. Secondly, I want you to know that while I regret my actions years ago, I have accepted the consequence.  
>Shane, Steph this is Alex and Willow. They are here by the request of Jessica, whom I met years ago at a mixer. Now I see that look in your eyes Shane Brandon, but I will tell you right now yes you are right. Now Alex and Willow have no memory of who they are from what I gather, which is a blessing. Now Alex, Jessica told us that you are slightly aware of the situation but we should tell you the rest. Now as I said I met Jessica at a mixer years ago, she was celebrating her impending marriage, I was trying to make new contacts for the company. I was drunk she was drunk we ended up in my hotel room and well one thing led to another and I'm sure you get the picture. Jessica informed me when she came to realize that she was pregnant and we all, your mother included, agreed that we would let Jessica's new husband raise the baby as his own. If the baby, sorry Alex, wanted to know whom his real father was when he was older I was open to the notion as was your mother. We received the occupational school and birthday pictures over the years but when we never heard anything after his sixteenth birthday I had assumed that he didn't want to met us and we just let it go. Now Shane, Stephanie I want you both to know I love your mother and you but I do want to know Alex as well. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me if not that is fine just don't take it out on your brother, he was as innocent in this whole thing as you two."<p>

Shane and Stephanie looked from their father to their mother then to their new brother. They had known that in the early years of their parents marriage their dad had been accused of being somewhat of a playboy. He had apparently lived up to that image at least at one point and they got a bouncing baby brother as a reward. Their mom seemed it was just fine with the newest family development.  
>Stephanie's eyes landed on the redhead, Willow.<p>

"Is she our sister too?" came the soft spoken words from the brunette woman.

Willow's head snapped up as she looked over at the other woman in shock.

"No she is Alex's best friend from what Jessica told me." Vince said shaking his head.

"I think given the situation that it would be best if the two of them stayed here for the time being." Linda suggested as she and Vince exchanged a glance then looked toward their kids once again.

Shane and Stephanie looked over at each other then with looks of shock and anger got up and walked out of the room. Linda and Vince watched them go with calm rearguard. They both turned back toward the remaining duo on the sofa. Linda and Vince soon where shaking their heads in humor when Xander turned to Willow and replied.

"See I told you I had a pissed off brother out there."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Remembering is not always better.

Author:Brandy

Rating:Um PG 13

Spoilers: Up to Tubala Rusa for Buffy anything after that is thrown out.  
>WWE:Takes place about six months before the illegitimate son angle.<p>

AN: I talked with Eena and she said I could reconstruct the challenge to fit the story line, I'll try to make as little adjustments as possible.  
>Steph and Hunter are engaged for this time line they haven't gotten married yet.<p>

Pairing:I'll reveal that after the story gets rolling.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything. I'm just playing around with them.

Reorganized Challenge

Hey Guys Got another idea for a story today but instead of writing it myself,  
>I'm putting it in a challenge. And I promise not to answer my own challenge for a while if no one else picks it up. So here it is:<br>What if in the episode Tabula Rasa in Season 6 BTVS, the Gang never regains their memory?

Must Haves:  
>1) WillowJeff, Willow/Edge, Willow/Ted, Willow/Cody

2) Xander/Maria, Xander/Mickie, Xander/Katie Lea

3) Lita/anyone but Edge (Not that I don't like this pairing, because I do, but I want to read a story where they aren't together.) Lita never left.

4) Xander heads off to the WWE because when they all go looking for their identities, he finds his birth certificate with his real father's name on it.

5) Xander's real dad can be: Ric Flair, Vince, Undertaker, Hulk Hogan.

6) Their memories do eventually return, but neither want to go home at the end.

Must Have 6 of these lines:  
>1) I would tell you if I could remember.<p>

2) Well that's the fun part about amnesia. You can forget you ever knew jerks like that.

3) I hope I'm a natural redhead.

4) I still think I have some pissed off brother out there.

5) You don't always have to solve your problems with violence. You can do something else.  
>There's an option?<p>

6) I'm worried about him. That shade of purple cannot be healthy for a human.

7) I have vague memories of a dancing dog.  
>Snoopy?<br>God I hope so.

8) Look at this! What the hell was I thinking?

9) My hand slipped.  
>It's been doing a lot of that lately.<p>

10) I wasn't born evil. It just came to me as time went on.

11) Abrasive British man? Why does this feel familiar?

12) Am I in trouble?  
>No, why do you keep asking that?<br>Because I'm me?

13) Frogs make me uncomfortable. But I surprisingly have no problems with rats.

14) I do not get paid enough for this.

15) You put what in the what?

16) I think we're corrupting you.  
>Don't worry. I don't think I was that innocent to begin with.<p>

17) I think I'm kind of gay. She looks way too hot to me tonight.

18) I remember cookies and cream ice cream, the ending to the Titantic, and how to get fruit juice out of polyester. But for the life of me, I can't remember who you are.

19) That's the way the world works.  
>And what are you basing that on? You don't remember the world.<p>

20) You think stupidity is contagious?

21) Don't you dare even try to poke me with that.

22) I suck.  
>You know, there's a whole bunch of things to be done with that sentence.<p>

23) I don't think you should do that. He'll most likely kill you.

24) That wasn't three minutes.

25) I'm telling you, the monkey did it!

At least 3 of these:  
>1) Willow and Xander foiling a three minute warning unwittingly.<p>

2) Willow getting angry and accidentally (using magic) turning Victoria's hair green.

3) Xander getting locked in a locker in the divas locker room.

4) Eric being put through a table.

5) Linda making Xander the Commissioner.

6) Kenndy trying to hit on Willow and ends up losing his title to Xander's Dad because of it.

7) Maria and Katie Lea fighting over Xander.

8) Another love spell gone awry.

9) Angel showing up and being really confused by Willow and Xander's behavior.

10) Xander going by Alex.

**A/N: I apoligize for the long wait on updates, and for how chapter 1 had originally uploaded. **

**Sweetpie15: I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. **

Chapter Two

Stephanie McMahon followed her brother down the stairs, he was fuming silently, she was thinking over the news that their parents had just dropped on them. Shane walked out the front door and slammed it. Stephanie stopped at the sudden noise she was used to her brother being the level headed one.

"What was that all about?" a male voice asked as the owner snaked his arms around her waist.

Stephanie leaned her head back onto Hunters shoulder. She loved the man, she couldn't wait to be his wife. Her thoughts drifted toward the four people up in the office, then back to her big brother. He had taken it a lot worse then she had imagined. She was the baby she was suppose to throw a fit not him, though she guessed it was fueled by his anger that their father had cheated on their mother.

"We have a baby brother. Shane's not taking it too well." she sighed.

Hunter took in a ragged breath. It all became so clear. The two people who had shown up at the party. The woman that had left them there had arrived with them.

"What about the girl?" he asked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Apparently, she is his best friend. They have no clue who they are. Their memories are gone." she told him.

"Well I'm very surprised by your acceptance of it." he said nuzzling her neck.

Stephanie let out a laugh.

"I think I'm in shock over it. Trust me once my head is wrapped around it I think I might just throw a fit. Maybe one even worse then Shane's."

Hunter smiled against her neck. He knew she would accept her new brother and his friend into her life, she just needed a little time.

Shane would probably come to terms with it before she did.

"I'm gonna go see if I can't get an introduction to the newest family members." he said as he kissed her and then head up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go make sure Shane hasn't gotten arrested." she retorted.

"Better find Rissa she'll calm him down." Hunter said as he made his way up the stairs.

Stephanie walked to the backyard to find her sister-in-law. She spotted the other brunette talking with Maria, and groaned. She liked Maria she did but the recently red haired diva was a little on the nosy side. Stephanie had no doubt that when she tried to pull Marissa away from the conversation that the younger diva would want details on who Xander and Willow were.

"Rissa. I need to talk with you." Stephanie said as she stepped up next to the two women.

"Steph, who are the two new rookies?" Maria said the second she heard Stephanie's voice.

Stephanie gave an silent sigh. She smiled at Maria and told her later. She turned her attention toward her sister in law, as she reached up to grab Marissa's hand a loud crash disturbed the silence of the party.

All heads turned toward the noise and Stephanie felt Marissa take a sharp breath. Shane was smashing the pot plants that lined the patio. Oh Linda was not going to be happy with that, she might just smack the man.

"Shane!" Marissa shouted rushing forward drawing the attention of the enraged man.

Shane held their mothers prized American Globeflowers. Oh if he smashed them their mom just might kill him. It had taken her months to get them to grow right. Shane focused on Marissa as she slowly walked toward him.

"Put the plant holder down baby." she said as she held her hand out toward him.

Everyone watched as Shane put the plant back on the ground. Marissa rushed to him and hugged him. A sigh of relief was exhaled as she led him into the house.

"Steph is Shane alright?" Shawn asked coming up beside her.

"He'll be okay. Sorry about that everyone, I guess it was only a matter of time before he snapped about something. I guess he saw online where people were doing The Shan-O Mac shuffle and were killing it." she joked trying to get everyone to laugh.

She rushed into the house and toward the office where she knew Marissa had led Shane.

Alex and Willow were talking with Linda and Vince when a knock from the other side of the door broke into their conversation.

"Vince? Linda? Can I come in?" a male voice asked.

Linda saw the two on the sofa look from the door to them then back, their faces held looks of fear.

"It's alright it's just Stephanie's fiance." Linda said softly.

"Come on in Hunter." Vince called out.

The door opened and Alex relaxed a bit when he saw the man with the big nose, from downstairs.

"Just wanted to say hello to the newest additions to the family. I ran into Steph after Shane stormed out, he is not taking it well by the way, she told me some of what is going on. I just wanted to introduce myself so they don't get scared when they see me next time."

Alex let out a chuckle and Willow giggled.

Hunter stopped talking. The three looked at the two best friends. Willow, who was still wearing Teds jacket was leaning against Alex giggling her head off.

"Something you two would like to share?" Vince asked a bit amused.

Alex held his hand up, "That just seemed very familiar to us." he said with a shrug before he was laughing again.

Linda, Vince and Hunter all smiled. The two on the sofa were in really good moods at the moment.

The door to the room opened again and the other brunette woman that they had seen earlier came in with her arms around Shane. A very distant Shane. She threw a smile toward Alex and Willow whom had stopped laughing, and then turned her attention to her in-laws.

"He went a little insane on the patio. He broke some pot plants. Not sure what is wrong though. All he kept saying on the way up here is, 'He cheated.' and then something about beating them to a pulp. I have to say not too fond of this version of my husband right now. I want my sweet Shane back. Fix him now, please." the woman ranted as she plopped down on the seat next to a startled Willow and Alex.

Linda and Vince looked from each other to their eldest child. Well he apparently took the news a lot harder then they thought he would.

"Marissa?" Stephanie's voice called out in the hallway just before she walked into the room. "Oh, you found everyone."

"Yeah, so new talent?" Marissa asked pointing toward Alex and Willow.

"Not exactly." Linda said.

Linda and Vince explained the situation to Marissa and Hunter. The two kept looking back and forth Marissa was more shocked then Hunter since he had already knew some of the details. Shane had calmed down some but was still sending Vince glares, he was really angry.

"Well I think that Alex and Willow would like to rest. Stephanie would you and Marissa show them to the guest rooms?" Vince asked.

After the three left Vince turned toward his oldest son.

"Shane I understand you are angry, but I need you to know that I love your mother very much." he said to his son.

"You love her so much you cheated on her?" Shane's voice was laced with animosity.

"It was a drunken mistake though I wouldn't trade Alex for anything. I love my kids. All three of you. Six if you include Marissa, Hunter and Willow. Son please understand the situation. I'm not asking for you're forgiveness right now or anytime in the future but I will ask you not to take it out on Alex."

Shane looked back to the man that he had admired and was proud to call his father, most of the time, with a look of disdain.

"Trust me, any anger I have will be directed toward you." he replied and walked out to find his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Remembering is not always better.

Author:Brandy

Rating:Um PG 13

Spoilers: Up to Tubala Rusa for Buffy anything after that is thrown out.  
>WWE:Takes place about six months before the illegitimate son angle.<p>

Pairing:I'll reveal that after the story gets rolling.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything. I'm just playing around with them.

_Italic means Flashbacks. _

A/N: Thank you Sweetypie15 I am so happy that you are enjoying this story. I will try to update it more often for you.

Chapter 3

_A hand was wrapped around her throat. Alex and some brunette woman were in front of her. The hand on her throat tightened. _

_"Don't do that!" Alex shouted. _

_Willow let out a squeak as she was brought against the body behind her. _

_"Oh I think I do that." a male voice growled out just above her right ear. _

_Willow could her own terrified voice as she addressed the man behind her, "Angel?" _

_The brunette woman who was still holding up the cross leaved her gaze. _

_"He's not Angel anymore. Are you?" she said to the man behind Willow. _

_"Wrong. I am Angel. Angelus. At last." the man says. _

_Willow hears Alex let out a whispered, "Oh my god." _

_"I've got a message for Buffy." her capture continues. _

_"Then give it to me yourself." a female voice says from behind Willow and Angelus. _

_They turn to see, Buffy, or rather Joan. Willow in her dream state realizes that Joan's real name wasn't Joan it was Buffy. _

_"Well it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends." he says as if he was talking about the weather. _

_Joan/Buffy is shaking she's got slight tears in her eyes. "This can't be you..." she tells him. _

_Angelus tells her that they've already covered that subject. _

_"Angel...there must be some part of you inside that remembers who you are." Joan/Buffy tries to reason with him. _

_"Dream on schoolgirl. Your boyfriend is dead. You're all gonna join him." the man snarled. _

_"Just leave Willow alone. Deal with me." Joan/Buffy asks him. _

_The grip on her tightens a little more as he almost purrs into her ear. "But she's so cute and helpless. It's really a turn on.."_

_He is cut off when Alex leaps from behind him and shoves a cross in his face. _

_Willow is slung to the side landing on top of Alex._

The scene went black, and a bright light invaded her eyes. She slowly looked up and saw that it was morning time. She throws the cover off of herself and gets to her feet. She set about getting ready for the day, she had no idea what to expected from the family that she and Alex had been dropped off to. She set out a pair of light blue jeans and orange fuzzy sweater.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. As she washed her hair she thought back on the dream that she had, had. She didn't know who Angel or Angelus was but she could guaranty that he was a vampire. Though the dream with the dancing dog seemed a lot friendlier.

After she gets dressed she slowly opened the door. She doesn't hear any thing that lets her know anyone else is awake. She quietly makes her way down the hall and toward the stairs.

Willow takes notice of all the family pictures on the wall. The framed glass held pictures of Linda and Vince on their wedding day. Their was several of Linda holding a baby, from the clothes it looked to be Shane. Then there was one of her holding a little girl, Stephanie, and a toddler Shane smiling at the camera.

There were a few of a younger Vince with a small Shane on his shoulders. A few with a young Stephanie and Vince smiling at the camera. Next there was family portraits. There were five pictures with just Linda, Vince and Shane though in the last one Linda looked to be pregnant so Stephanie must have been on the way. The rest of the portraits had all four of them. As Willow stepped slowly down the stairs she saw that as she went the ages of the four occupants in the frames changed. As she neared the bottom of the stairs she saw that Marissa had entered the family portraits then Hunter.

"Mom wants to get a new one made with Alex in it." a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Stephanie standing behind her. Willow gave a nervous smile at the other woman. She had no idea how she was taking the situation but she seemed to be taking it all a lot better then her brother Shane.

"Are you hungry? We made breakfast." the older girl informed her as she held out her hand.

The redhead allowed the brunette to pull her toward the kitchen. Willow glanced at the walls leading toward the kitchen, she was in awe of all the pictures assembled on the light purple walls.

"Aw, good morning. " Marissa said as she sat sat on the stool next to Willow.

"Good morning." Willow whispers back.

Glancing around the room Willow noticed that the kitchen was also very well decorated with peach walls and high end appliances. Linda and Vince walked into the room from the out side patio. Hunter was at the counter fixing drinks.

"Ah! Willow how are you this morning? Any memories come back to you during the night?" Linda asked.

"I'm doing pretty good this morning thank you for asking. I have vague memories of a dancing dog." the amber haired girl answered tilting her head to the side.

"Snoopy?" Hunter asked as he joined them at the bar after finishing the drinks and handing one to each other ladies.

"God I hope so." she muttered receiving laughs from the gathered group.

The joyous atmosphere became rather solemn when Shane walked into the room.

Shane glared at his father and sat down at the counter next to the redhead. They all watched as he went about peeling an orange. After he took a bit he looked to the girl on the stool next to him.

"Snoopy? You a Charlie Brown fan?" he wanted to know.

"I...uh..."

"Good morning all. Ah Willow, you would not believe the dream I had last night." Alex's voice drifted into the room just before the owner came into the room.

Shane looked from Willow to his newly found sibling. He didn't hate the boy, he just didn't like the fact that his father had cheated on his mom. The younger boy stopped short upon seeing the look on Shane's face.

"Willow dreamed about dancing dogs, what was yours about?" Shane asked trying to make an effort to be nice to the boy.

Alex looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Don't you hate me?" the younger man asked looking at his older brother.

Running a hand through his brown hair Shane sighed. "I don't hate you, I hate the circumstances of which you were conceived."

Alex lifted an eyebrow at him. He wasn't the only one, Stephanie was looking at her older brother with a puzzled look. Alex glanced over at Willow hoping she could decipher what his big brother had just said, and apparently she did.

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't love you yet, has no plans on killing you so that's a plus. Though he might kill your dad, cause of the whole he slept with another woman thing. I would like to thank you for giving me my best friend, something tells me my life would have sucked with out him so thank you for that." she said patting both Alex and Vince on the back.

Marissa, Linda and Hunter all tried to hide their grins at Willows speech made Shane laugh. While he was still warming up to his brother Shane already liked the tiny redhead.

Vince cleared his throat.

"So here is the deal for the day. We are going to get to know each other a little better. Now obviously Alex and Willow don't remember a whole lot about their lives or the world in general but we are going to be here for them."

"Are you going to tell the roster about them?" Hunter asked.

Vince looked over at Linda. They had discussed their plan of action the night before, but hadn't settled on rather or not to tell the company.

"That is still being discussed." Linda informed them as she grabbed a grapefruit out of the bowl in front of her.

They all ate in silence. Willow nibbled on a piece of toast. Stephanie and Marrisa munched on granola bars. Shane and Hunter were eating eggs with bacon, a food choice that had Willows stomach turning. Linda and Vince ate their grapefruits. Alex was eating an entire box of Twinkies that Linda had handed him. The others had watched in amusement and astonishment as he ate.

"Wow." Hunter and Shane muttered together.

"Alex you are going to get sick." Willow told him shaking her head at him.

"He needs a better diet." Vince muttered.

After they finished their food the women went about cleaning the kitchen as the men set up a stack of boardgames. Willow was helping Marrisa wipe down the counters. Stephanie and Linda washed and dried the dishes and Willow watched as the other three showed her where everything went.

After the kitchen was clean they all sat down at the dinning room table and played boardgames to pass the day away. Linda was thrilled to see all of them just let themselves get lost in the fun of the day. She noticed how Alex would sometimes get himself in to a situation and then Willow would help him out of it. Linda had an idea she wanted to run by Vince and hoped he would agree to it. 

Linda smiled at her family and her thoughts on how to help the two new comers fit in better.

If Vince agreed with her than Willow and Alex could very well by the newest members of the WWE roster.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no-one. All belong to Joss and Vince.

A/n: I am sorry it's been so long since I updated this one guys. I had it written and have been tinkering with it. Next part won't take as long to update I promise. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Vince was sitting at his desk that evening when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." he called.

The opened and Linda walked into the room with a smile on her face. A smile that he had seen on many occasions, it was her I-have-an-idea, smile.

He knew he had done wrong by her and he was thankful she has stuck by him all these years. The day after he got back from that mixer he had told her what happened that night, he felt guilt down to his core as soon as he had seen her face when he had returned home. He might have a wondering eye but he never acted on it but that one time.

"So I have been thinking." Linda spoke bringing him back to the present.

Vince raised an eyebrow at her, she was using her I-have-a-storyline voice. That combined with the smile he knew it would be worth hearing.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Alex and Willow, joining the company."

"If they want to I don't see why not." he said.

"There is more. They don't come in as McMahon family members, but they will end up as McMahon family members."

"Ok I am intrigued so tell me more." Vince replied as he leaned across the desk.

)))))))))))

While the parents were talking upstairs the siblings and their other halves were playing Trivial as a way of seeing what the two new arrivals could remember. There were three teams and they would later see how unfair it was to have Willow and Alex make up their own team.

Shane and Marissa where ahead by one, Stephanie and Hunter had a score of five and the Amnesia twins as the group had started to call them were in last place with three.

"You know something tells me they would kick our butts at this game if they could remember everything." Marissa spoke up.

"Something tells me Willow would kick our butts and Alex would just help take the credit." Hunter said.

"Ok next one. Movie quote name that movie. 'In the few hours that we had together, we loved a lifetime's worth.' " Shane said looking around the room.

"Oh! I know this.. It's on the tip of my tongue. " Alex told the room excitedly as he started bouncing in his seat.

He was having flashes of him and Willow walking through a park and ice cream cones.

"Terminator." Stephanie interrupted.

"Steph! I knew that, I did." Alex proclaimed gesturing wildly while glaring at his sister.

"Got to be faster, that's the way the world works Alex." Willow told him.

"And you are basing that on? You don't remember the world." Shane quipped.

Willow stuck her tongue out at him. Shane returned the favor, which led to Alex throwing popcorn at him. Marissa then threw an M&M at Alex which had Willow throwing a pillow at Marissa who swatted it away smacking Hunter in the face. Stephanie picked up a Twizzlers and threw it at Marissa. The food fight broke out and they all landed in a heap on the floor.

They were making a mess and none of them seemed to care. A throat clearing had them all looking over. Linda and Vince were standing at the bottom of the stairs, both had their arms folded over their chests and Linda had an eyebrow raised.

"They started it." Shane said pointing to Willow and Alex.

"Wow, it's nice to know you would throw them under the bus, great big brother job there baby." Marissa replied as she climbed to her feet.

"It's my job as a big brother to reflect all blame to the younger siblings." Shane retorted with a firm nod of his head.

"It's our job as the younger siblings to get the older one in trouble as much as possible. Shane stuck his tongue out at Willow." Stephanie informed their parents.

Linda and Vince hid the smirks that were threatening to break through. This would be a moment that the two parents would remember for the rest of their lives.

"She stuck her tongue out a me first."

"You're kind of evil aren't you Shane-O?" Hunter laughed as he watched the scene.

"So is Steph." Marissa replied trying to get some of the attention off of her husband.

"Is it hereditary? Am I going to become evil? It's a dad thing right? I mean Mom don't look at all evil." Alex suddenly asked causing Vince to snort in amusement, and Linda wondering when did she become Mom to the boy.

Shane shrugged, "Maybe. It's a very distinct possibility that you could become evil. I mean I wasn't born evil. It just came to me as time went on."

"Will I become evil as well? Guilt by association and all that." Willow wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, we are going to turn you into a pure evil redhead." Stephanie exclaimed with glee.

"But I don't want to be evil. I don't think it would be all that attractive on me." Willow whined.

"I bet you would look awesome as an evil Willow." Hunter told her.

Willow shook her head her eyes wide with fear. Alex wrapped his arm around his friend.

"Just so you all know you will be cleaning up this mess before you go to bed." Linda told them.

"The monkey did it." Willow blurted out her eyes wide with the innocence of youth.

Alex was bent over with laughter, Linda and Vince were looking at her as if she had lost her mind, Stephanie and Marissa were leaning on one another as their laughter overtook them, Hunter was grinning and shaking his head, Shane was nodding his head agreeing with the redhead.

"I'm telling you! The monkey did it." Willow declared.

"And so her evil transformation begins." Vince said turning toward Linda.

"They fit in perfectly don't they?" she told him with a smile.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
